


Love You

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, based off of a twitter post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Based off a twitter post- "The first time Bucky Skyped Steve, Shuri didn’t really explain it (she wanted it to be a suprise) so Bucky thought he was watching a video and he saw Steve smiling and let out a soft “i love you” and was shocked when he heard “I love you too, Buck."I thought it was cute and wanted to write it. Credit to @buckardbarnes on twitter for the prompt.





	Love You

“Has anyone told you about Skype, Sargent Barnes?” Shuri asked out of the blue as she worked on schematics for the new Wakandan embassy.

“No.” He answered. “Why?”

“No reason, just wondered.” Shuri smiled at him. The two of them were distracted by the entrance of T’Challa and Bucky forgot about the whole conversation.

 

“Sargent Barnes,” Shuri called, gesturing for him to come over. A holographic screen was up, and on it…was a video.

A video of Steve.

Steve was smiling. Bucky gave a soft smile of his own. “I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too, Buck.” Bucky jumped and turned to Shuri,

“How’d he know I was gonna say that?” He demanded.

“Did Shuri not explain this to you?” Steve asked.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” The teen said, grinning mischievously.

“It’s live, Bucky. Real time. It’s not prerecorded.” Steve explained.

“So, you’re hearing this right now?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded in return. “I _love_ this place.”

“I have to go do something upstairs – don’t break anything!” Shuri called as she left the lab, fidgeting with her beaded bracelet.

“I meant what I said, earlier,” Steve said softly. “About loving you.”

“I love you too, punk.” Bucky replied, equally as soft. “Guess we can finally do that now.”

“That’s one of the best things about the future.”

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed. “You’ll have to come visit, soon. I haven’t seen you since that Accords mess.”

“Where do you think I’m headed now?” Steve smirked. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Bucky promised. “So, explain this whole Skype thing to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not 100% realistic, but anyways. Here it is. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
